


The Holy what?!

by Toffybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1494, England’s mostly just fed up, Gen, The Italian Wars, trying to be historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffybird/pseuds/Toffybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1494 the Italian Wars begun. England didn’t think it would hinder him until he got a letter from Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holy what?!

England sighed as he packed another bag for his trip to Spain.  
“What the matter England?” His little flying bunny friend questioned from his shoulder.  
England sighed once more and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Spain’s called me over for an ‘important meeting’. I don’t think I can deal with him today.” He chuckled humourlessly, “I know we’re allies now but I didn’t think he would contact me so quickly. It’s a nuisance.”  
“Well, maybe it’s important?”  
“Ha! Spain doesn’t take anything seriously." England grunted as he lifted up his bags, “I won’t be long - hopefully - so there’s no reason for you to accompany me there. I see you later Bunny.”  
Bunny fluttered off England’s shoulder and headed towards the window, “Okay, I’ll visit Uni in the mean time.” He smiled and flew out of the window.

\---  
Stepping off the ship England stretched out the kinks in his back, he exhaled slowly and lifted his hand to protect his eyes from the Spanish sun.  
“Hola amigo! It is so good of you to come!”  
England turned to see the brunet jogging towards him, all smiles and cheerfulness. “Ah, yes. Of course. So what was this all about Spain?” He said, trying to be polite but honestly didn’t want to listen to the peppy Spaniard chatter on.  
“Oh lighten up Inglaterra, I don’t know why you are so hateful. Anyway! You’re actually here on business .”  
England tilted his head, “Yes, you said in your letter about something of importance…”  
“Sí, sí! But I’d rather talk somewhere more comfortable and quiet than outside a busy port, huh?”

They ended up in a small café far from the centre of the city and up a lot of hills. England found himself drinking some sort of green lemonade, though it tasted more minty to him. He almost choked on it once Spain told him the offered proposition.  
“Why on Earth would I want to do that?!" He spluttered.  
"Come on amigo! We both dislike France-"  
England cut him off, "But this has nothing to do with me! Whose idea was this?"  
"Holy Rome’s. He doesn't want to let France get control over Italy."  
"No. Why would I help with something that doesn't include me? Also you two abandoned me while I was trying to protect Brittany. Thanks for that by the way." The island nation sneered and Spain.  
"Hey! You practically gave Brittany to France after he paid you to not start a war." Spain exclaimed.  
England waved a nonchalant hand, "Still is paying me. I can't attack France, we made a treaty. I am not breaking that treaty."  
Spain made a face, "Qué? Because of money?"  
"That, and I don't like Holy Rome. He's too narcissistic."  
Spain gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"  
"Wha- _The Holy League_? That doesn't say anything to you?" He sipped his drink, saving Spain from a lot of vulgar language.  
"I thought it was cool." Spain looked crestfallen, England almost slammed his face on the table. 'He's a child.' He thought as he grimaced.  
It was quiet for a while, England tried to his best abilities to ignore Spain's obvious puppy-eyes. However that was the very same look many of the royal children used through the years when they didn’t get what the want, and they always went to him when their parents failed to comply.  
'Damn it. I am weak.' England sighed and placed the glass back on the table heavier than necessary. "Okay. Fine. I'll join your stupid group." He stood when Spain beamed, "this war for Italy will keep everyone of my back, for a while at least." He mumbled to himself as he left Spain in the small café with a small farewell.  
"What a waste of time."


End file.
